Carousel
by Monster Pinku
Summary: Kau mau naik wahana itu? / Carousel adalah wahana favoritku. / Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Kuroko. / Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Akashi-kun. Kid!AkaKuro. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


"_Okaa-san_, _Otou-san_. Hari ini adalah hari dimana kita akan bermain di taman hiburan, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kami sudah berjanji padamu, sayang."

"Yaaay! _Hayaku_, _hayaku! _Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bermain!"

"Tenanglah dulu. Pertama-tama kau harus menghabiskan makananmu, baru setelah itu kita akan bersiap untuk berangkat. Kalau tidak, tawaran bermain di taman hiburan tidak akan berlaku lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Haaah… Baiklah…"

* * *

**monster pink**

**present**

**.**

**.**

**Carousel**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : ****Friendship, ****Romance**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Cast : Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**Warning :**** Kid!AkaKuro****, OOC, typo(s)**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke's cast milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, tapi cerita ini murni punyaku**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicate for ****#AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]**

**.**

**.**

**DO NOT BASH THE CHARA! NO FLAME! NO COPAST! DLDR!**

.

**.**

Wahana itu berputar pelan, seiring dengan alunan musik yang menyertainya. Berbagai macam bentuk kuda-kudaan yang terpasang mengelilingi _platform_-nya tampak penuh dinaiki oleh anak-anak, bahkan ada juga beberapa orang dewasa yang ikut naik menjaga anaknya.

_Carousel_, _merry-go-round_, komidi putar, entah apa lagi istilah untuk menyebut wahana permainan berbentuk melingkar yang dikelilingi patung kuda-kudaan warna-warni itu. Lampu-lampu kecil yang dipasang sebagai hiasan berkelap-kelip indah, sementara alunan musik terus mengiringi kuda-kudaan yang berputar, sesekali bergerak naik turun secara perlahan mengikuti putarannya.

Seorang anak lelaki berumur sekitar enam tahun berdiri di luar pagar wahana _carousel_, sorot obsidian merahnya terus mengamati keramaian itu sejak tadi. Di dekatnya, antrean anak-anak mengular panjang. _Carousel_ itu cukup diminati oleh pengunjung yang kebanyakan anak-anak rupanya.

Lelaki kecil itu menghela napas. Dia sekali lagi melirik antrean anak-anak yang tampak sangat gembira itu, kebanyakan dari mereka ditemani oleh orang tuanya masing-masing. Sedangkan dia…

"Hei…"

Anak lelaki itu terperanjat, merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Dia berbalik, melihat seorang bocah lelaki lain sebayanya sedang tersenyum. Senyum paling manis yang pernah dia lihat.

"_Ano… Konbanwa…_" sapa si bocah kecil yang lebih pendek.

Anak lelaki itu tak menjawab, lebih memilih mengamati bocah kecil dengan rambut biru muda yang kini berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya bulat dengan pipi _chubby_ yang merona merah samar. Mata bulatnya terlihat teduh, selaras dengan bola mata sewarna biru langitnya. Sebuah bando kuping kucing ciri khas orang yang tengah bermain di _Amusement Park_ tersemat di rambut birunya yang terlihat halus. Dia memakai celana denim biru pendek dan sebuah _sweater_ putih dengan gambar bayi koala di depannya. Secara keseluruhan bocah itu terlihat sangat imut dan manis untuk ukuran seorang anak lelaki.

"Apa kau sendirian?" tanya si bocah kecil, memandang si anak lelaki yang masih terdiam.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, bocah kecil itu balik mengamati si anak lelaki. Dia terlihat memakai kemeja hitam yang dilapis dengan jas berwarna _maroon_, lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang terpasang rapi di kerah kemejanya. Warna rambutnya merah, senada dengan warna kedua manik mata indahnya. Sorot mata yang tajam, namun disaat yang bersamaan juga terlihat seperti menyembunyikan kesedihan.

'_**Rapi sekali anak ini. Seperti seorang pangeran kecil saja.'**_ pikir bocah kecil yang merasa anak lelaki di depannya ini berpakaian tidak seperti kebanyakan anak seumurannya.

Dan dia baru menyadari kalau kedua mata anak lelaki itu tampak sedikit sembab.

"Kau kenapa? Habis menangis? Kau terpisah dari _Okaa-san-_mu ya?" pertanyaan tak putus-putus keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tapi lagi-lagi si anak lelaki hanya diam, tak menjawab sedikitpun.

"Kalau aku, _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san-_ku sedang menunggu di stan makanan di sebelah sana—" cecar bocah kecil itu sembari tangannya menunjuk asal ke sembarang tempat, "—mereka mengijinkanku bermain sendiri asal aku tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Kau tahu, aku sudah sering berkunjung ke taman bermain ini, sampai-sampai aku jadi sedikit hapal dengan tempat ini. Hehe…" lanjut bocah kecil itu lagi.

"Haaah.. kenapa kau malah diam saja, sih?" bocah kecil itu cemberut, membuat pipinya tampak lebih _chubby_. Karena terus tak mendapat jawaban, bocah kecil itu kembali ke aktivitasnya semula, mengamati gerakan _carousel_ yang berada tepat di depan mereka.

Putaran _carousel_ melambat, sampai akhirnya berhenti. Anak-anak yang menaiki wahana itu mulai turun satu persatu, sebagian merengek tidak mau turun karena masih ingin naik lagi, membuat orang tua mereka kewalahan. Sekarang giliran pengunjung lain yang sudah antre untuk menaikinya, terlihat rona gembira dan tak sabar dari anak-anak yang mengantre.

"Kau mau mencoba menaiki itu?" bocah kecil itu buka suara lagi, menatap ke arah anak lelaki di sebelahnya.

Sadar kalau anak lelaki itu tak akan merespon, si bocah kecil langsung menggenggam tangannya. Menggandeng si anak lelaki naik ke wahana yang sekarang hampir dipenuhi oleh anak-anak itu.

"_Gomen ne_, adik kecil. Hanya tinggal satu kuda saja yang tersisa." kata sang petugas.

"Yaah…" bocah kecil itu mengeluh kecewa. "Tapi kami ingin naik bersama-sama."

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau kalian tunggu giliran berikutnya?" saran petugas itu. "Lihat, yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu kuda putih di sebelah sana."

"Putih?" bocah kecil itu memotong, dia menoleh ke arah teman barunya. "Kita naik berdua saja, yuk?"

Dan sekali lagi, bocah kecil itu menggandeng si anak lelaki naik ke _platform_ _carousel_. Menghampiri satu-satunya kuda-kudaan yang masih kosong, berwarna putih dengan surai dan pelana kuning keemasan.

"Kau naik duluan," katanya.

Anak lelaki itu hanya mengerutkan kening, membuat si bocah kecil kesal sekaligus gemas. "Apa aku harus menggendongmu naik ke atas situ? Tubuhmu itu sedikit lebih besar daripada aku." dia berkata _sok_ galak, menepuk punggung kuda-kudaan itu. "Ayo naik!"

Gertakannya ternyata manjur, si anak lelaki langsung naik ke punggung kuda-kudaan putih itu. Si bocah kecil tersenyum, lalu membonceng di belakangnya. Refleks tangannya menggenggam ujung jas si anak lelaki, karena tidak tahu harus berpegangan pada apa.

Musik mulai mengalun, dan _carousel_ mulai berputar pelan. Anak-anak yang menaikinya bersorak tampak sangat gembira, tak terkecuali kedua pasangan kecil itu. Kuda-kudaan bergerak naik dan turun, perlahan seiring dengan alunan musik.

"Ayo berputar lebih cepat! Hahaha.." sorak si bocah kecil bersemangat. "Ini adalah wahana _favorite-_ku, kau senang 'kan?" bocah kecil itu berteriak sedikit lebih keras tepat di belakang telinga si anak lelaki, mengingat di sekitarnya bising suara musik dan sorakan anak-anak lainnya.

Anak lelaki itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Dia terlihat masih mengamati sekitar. Di sepanjang apa yang terlihat oleh matanya, tawa lepas dan ekspresi gembira tercetak jelas di wajah tiap anak yang menaiki wahana itu.

Tiba-tiba si anak lelaki merasa ada sesuatu yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dilihatnya kedua tangan kecil itu—milik teman barunya, mengubah pegangannya menjadi memeluk pinggang si anak lelaki, erat. Si anak lelaki mengerutkan dahi, perasaan apa ini? Rasanya asing sekali. Dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang ditunjukkan teman barunya itu—dibelakangnya, tapi yang pasti dia merasakan ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar masuk ke dalam dadanya. Memang asing, tapi ternyata dia menyukai perasaan semacam ini. Sedetik kemudian, ditariknya kedua ujung bibir itu membentuk satu lengkungan hangat.

Dia tersenyum.

'_**Aku… senang sekali.'**_

Lampu beraneka warna yang menghiasi wahana itu berkelap-kelip, sementara _platform_ terus berputar pelan. Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya dia tersenyum tulus. Untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak merasa berbeda dengan anak-anak seusianya.

Tempo alunan musik semakin melambat, seiring dengan putaran _carousel_ yang juga semakin pelan, sampai akhirnya berhenti. Tanda bahwa permainan telah selesai.

"_Are_? Sudah selesai? Kenapa terasa cepat sekali." keluh si bocah kecil.

Hup! Dia melompat dari punggung kuda – kudaan, lalu menatap si anak lelaki yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ayo turun." Ajaknya, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga masih ingin main lagi.

Tapi lagi-lagi anak lelaki itu tidak merespon. Dia pasti merajuk tidak mau turun, pikir si bocah kecil. Mengesalkan.

"Ayolah, kita cuma bisa naik satu kali putaran saja…" bujuknya lagi, tapi tak berhasil. Si anak lelaki masih tidak mau turun dari atas punggung kuda-kudaan yang mereka naiki tadi.

"Kau ini rewel sekali ya…" Si bocah kecil tersenyum masam.

Mendadak, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli eskrim?" dia menunjuk sebuah kios eskrim yang terletak tak jauh dari situ. "Lihat! Eskrim di kios itu terkenal sangat enak, lho!" bujuknya.

Anak lelaki itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh si bocah kecil. Dan...hup! Berhasil!

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya anak lelaki itu dengan cepat melompat turun, lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan teman barunya yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Hei, tunggu! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku!" seru si bocah kecil sesaat kemudian, dia berlari menyusul teman barunya yang terlihat sudah berdiri anteng di depan kios es krim.

"_Konbanwa_, adik kecil. Kau mau es krim rasa apa?" Tanya si penjual.

Alih-alih menjawab, anak lelaki itu menunjuk _gallon_ es berwarna coklat.

"Coklat? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya." kata si penjual.

Si bocah kecil berjalan ke arahnya, tampak cemberut. "Hei! Aku 'kan sudah mengajakmu naik _carousel_, tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku sendirian. Dasar!" omelnya.

Anak lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya, memasang wajah tak bersalah. Membuat si bocah kecil semakin jengkel.

"Aku sudah tidak mau membelikanmu es krim!" si bocah kecil merajuk, berjalan pelan—dengan sedikit menghentak, menjauhi kios eskrim itu.

"Ini es krimnya." kata si penjual, menyodorkan satu _cone_ es krim coklat. Anak lelaki itu menerimanya, lalu melirik ke arah teman barunya yang masih merajuk. Dia merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan selembar uang dan memberikannya pada si penjual.

"_Arigatou_. Eh? Jumlah uang ini terlalu besar, dik." kata penjual itu.

Si anak lelaki menunjuk pada teman barunya yang sekarang sedang duduk di pinggir kolam air mancur, lalu menoleh kembali pada si penjual es krim.

"Ooohh.. _Hai hai_, _wakatta_." penjual itu tersenyum mengerti, lalu menyiapkan satu cone es krim lagi. "Kali ini mau yang rasa apa?"

Anak lelaki itu tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu dia menunjuk ke arah _gallon_ es berwarna putih. Dengan cekatan, penjual itu menyiapkan pesanannya, lalu memberikan es krim itu pada si anak lelaki yang berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hanya tersenyum.

Si bocah kecil duduk—dengan masih memasang wajah cemberut, di pinggir kolam. Air mancur yang menyembur deras sedikit terpercik ke arahnya, tapi dia tak peduli. Hatinya sedang kesal, dan dia selalu menyendiri jika perasaannya sedang tidak enak seperti ini.

Anak lelaki tadi berjalan ke arahnya, menyodorkan satu _cone_ es krim vanila ke arah si bocah kecil. Bocah kecil itu mengangkat wajah, memandang si anak lelaki dengan tatapan kaget. Anak lelaki itu sekarang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ekspresi yang pertama kali dia lihat. Hanya seulas senyum tipis, tapi entah mengapa si bocah kecil merasa itu adalah cara teman barunya untuk minta maaf. Dan anehnya, dia bisa mengerti.

"Untukku?" bocah kecil itu agak terkejut, menerima es krim yang disodorkan padanya. "Bagaimana kau tau aku suka vanila?" tanyanya heran.

Si anak lelaki tak menjawab, dia memilih duduk di sebelah bocah kecil itu. Mereka berdua menjilati es krim masing-masing dalam diam, sementara hari beranjak semakin gelap. Taman hiburan itu semakin ramai oleh pengunjung yang kebanyakan anak-anak dan remaja. Maklum, ini musim liburan.

"_Watashi wa_ Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_—" bocah kecil itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dia tahu ini sedikit terlambat untuk memperkenalkan diri. Tapi biarlah, daripada tidak sama sekali. "—siapa namamu?"

Tapi tentu saja si anak lelaki tak menjawab, bahkan untuk melirik pun tidak. Dia masih berkonsentrasi dengan es krimnya. Mengabaikan ekspresi terluka yang diperlihatkan Kuroko.

Kuroko kembali menarik tangannya, pelan. Ini pertama kali baginya ada seseorang yang dengan terang-terangan menolak untuk berteman dengannya. Ia menunduk dalam, kembali merasa sedih.

"Kenapa… kau mengabaikanku? Apa kau tidak mau berteman denganku?" cicit Kuroko pelan.

Mungkinkah dia membuat si anak lelaki ini merasa tidak nyaman? Atau apa karena tadi dia sudah membentak anak lelaki itu? Ah benar, mungkin saja karena itu, Kuroko sedikit tersentak dengan pemikirannya.

"_Gomenasai_. Tadi aku sedikit berteriak padamu. Itu karena tadinya aku mengira kau anak yang menyebalkan karena selalu menggodaku dengan terus mengabaikan ucapanku. Tapi—" Kuroko sengaja mengambil jeda, "—sekarang aku tahu ternyata kau anak yang baik, kau peduli padaku. _Dakara_, aku ingin tahu siapa namamu. Agar kita bisa berteman lebih baik lagi. Apa itu tidak boleh?"

Kuroko menoleh pelan ke samping, berharap kali ini anak lelaki itu mau merespon isi hatinya yang sudah susah payah dia utarakan. Tapi nihil. Anak lelaki itu masih saja sibuk menjilati es krim coklatnya yang sudah hampir pendek—sambil matanya mengikuti lalu lalang orang-orang di depannya.

Kuroko mendesah kecewa, mungkin dia sudah berlaku sebegitu menyebalkan sampai membuat orang di sampingnya ini benar-benar mengabaikannya. Es krim vanila ditangannya sudah tidak menarik lagi. Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, hampir menangis.

"_Bocchan_!" tiba-tiba terdengar seruan seseorang yang memecah kalut dipikiran Kuroko. Kuroko menoleh ke sumber suara, terlihat dua orang pria dengan setelan jas rapi berjalan tergesa ke arah mereka.

"_Bocchan_, disini Anda rupanya. Akhirnya, kami bisa menemukan Anda." salah seorang pria yang terlihat lebih muda bicara, wajahnya tampak sangat lega. "_Bocchan_, mari kita pulang. Orangtua Anda bisa khawatir jika sampai pukul sembilan Anda belum juga tiba di rumah."

Kuroko hanya bisa terbengong mendengar kalimat yang pria berjas itu ucapkan pada teman barunya. Heh? _Bocchan_?

Kuroko mengamati lekat kedua pria itu, lalu beralih menoleh ke arah anak lelaki yang sedang bersamanya. "Kau mengenal mereka?" tanyanya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya memasang ekpresi datarnya ketika melihat kedatangan dua pria berjas itu.

"_Bocchan_—" sepertinya kali ini pria satunya yang sudah berumur yang akan mengambil alih pembicaraan.

'_**Eh?**_**'** Kuroko tersentak akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Pria berjas yang berumur itu tampak menggerakkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menjelaskan dengan membentuk sesuatu—seperti sebuah isyarat? Kuroko tidak tahu apa itu, apa yang sedang dilakukan pria tua itu? Ini kali pertama ia melihatnya. Apakah itu bahasa isyarat?

Tapi berbeda dengan anak lelaki disampingnya. Setelah pria tua berjas itu selesai dengan penjelasan yang ia bentuk dari tangannya, kali ini si anak lelaki cepat merespon. Tanpa menjawab, dia melempar _cone_ es krimnya yang tinggal separuh ke tong sampah terdekat. Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko begitu saja. Pria berjas yang lebih muda berjalan mengikutinya di belakang.

"_Anata_… terima kasih sudah menemani _Bocchan_."

Sadar ada yang mengajaknya bicara, Kuroko menoleh perlahan ke arah pria tua yang tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih padanya. Kuroko tidak menjawab. Dia masih mematung tidak mengerti atas tindakan yang dilakukan pria tua itu pada teman barunya tadi.

Mengerti akan kebingungan yang dirasakan si bocah kecil, pria tua berjas rapi itu kembali tersenyum seraya melanjutkan, "Dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Putra tunggal keluarga Akashi. Konglomerat yang memiliki berbagai macam bisnis yang menguasai pasar dunia…"

Akashi… Seijuurou? Jadi itu namanya?

"Seperti yang kau lihat—" pria tua itu tampak tersenyum sedih, "_Bocchan_… memiliki gangguan pada pendengarannya."

'_**A-apa?**_**'**

"Dan karena penyakit yang dideritanya, _Bocchan_ tidak dapat berbicara…"

'_**Uso!**__**Tidak mungkin**_**…'**

"Oleh karena itu, tidak mengherankan jika kedua orangtuanya sangat protektif terhadap _Bocchan_. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya _Bocchan_ pergi begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Kami mengerti perasaan _Bocchan_, orangtuanya terlalu sibuk mengurusi bisnis keluarga. Mungkin _Bocchan_ kesepian. Hanya saja—"

'_Tes.'_ air mata lolos begitu saja membasahi kedua pipi _chubby-_nya.

Sudah cukup! Kepala kecilnya tidak bisa lagi menerima semua hal sesedih itu.

"Tunggu!" mengabaikan pria tua yang tengah bersamanya, Kuroko berlari menyusul teman barunya. Kenapa anak itu mempunyai kebiasaan buruk? Kenapa selalu pergi begitu saja? Kuroko belum meminta maaf ataupun berterima kasih.

"Tunggu! Tunggu aku!"

Kenapa? Rasanya Kuroko sedih sekali. Lebih sedih jika dibandingkan ketika teman barunya itu mengabaikannya.

"AKASHI-_KUN_!"

'_Grep!' _

Kuroko menyentak lengan Akashi, membuatnya berhenti sekaligus berbalik ke arahnya.

Anak lelaki itu—Akashi, mengerutkan keningnya, terkejut dengan keadaan Kuroko yang dia lihat sekarang. Pipinya telah basah oleh air mata, sementara wajahnya memerah, karena menangis.

"Aku… aku kesal… kesal sekali karena… karena kau… terus mengabaikanku… Akashi-_kun_…" ucap Kuroko terbata, isak tangis mengganggu tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Demo_… _arigatou_… _hontoni_ _arigatou_! Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan… Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Dan juga untuk es krim yang sudah kau berikan untukku. Walau sebentar, tapi aku sangat senang bisa bermain dengan Akashi_-kun_—"

Akashi mengerutkan kening. Dalam diam dia terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada gerak bibir Kuroko.

"Maaf… aku membentakmu… dan berburuk sangka padamu. Aku memang anak yang nakal, aku tahu itu…" Kuroko mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Tapi lain kali kita masih bisa bermain bersama lagi 'kan, Akashi_-kun_?" Kuroko menatap lekat iris sewarna rubi di depannya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi 'kan?" Kuroko mencoba mengulang pertanyaannya.

Frustasi. Ketika hanya wajah tenang Akashi—seperti biasa, yang didapatkannya. Kuroko merasa dia harus meniru apa yang dilakukan pria tua tadi untuk berkomunikasi dengan Akashi. Tapi tidak mungkin, dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara membentuk gerakan itu untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

Di saat Kuroko hendak menyerah, Akashi mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko, kedua ibu jarinya mengusap jejak air mata yang tersisa di pipi _chubby_ itu.

Kuroko tersentak senang. Entah kenapa Kuroko mengartikan itu sebagai cara Akashi menenangkannya. Ia memandang Akashi lekat, seolah menunggu apa yang akan Akashi lakukan selanjutnya.

'_deg…'_

Akashi tersenyum. Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Kuroko. Dilanjutkan dengan satu anggukan kecil. Entah Akashi mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Kuroko atau tidak, tapi yang pasti Kuroko sangat senang Akashi meresponnya.

Manik _ruby_ itu, senyum rupawan itu, wajah tampan itu. Kuroko sudah merekam dengan baik gambaran Akashi dalam benaknya. Sempurna. Tapi memang tidak mungkin ada yang sepenuhnya sempurna. Selalu ada poin kelebihan dan kekurangan yang seimbang.

Kuroko menggenggam kedua tangan Akashi yang masih menangkup pipinya. Ia balas tersenyum pada Akashi seraya melangkah mendekat pada anak lelaki berambut merah itu.

Akashi sedikit dibuat tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kuroko. Namun tidak lama kemudian, anak lelaki itu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipi kirinya. Kuroko—dia mengecup pipinya dengan lembut, membuat Akashi membulatkan matanya terkejut. Tapi tidak dapat disangkal, dia menyukainya. Terbukti, rona merah samar tergambar di kedua pipinya. _First kiss_.

Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, Kuroko melepas bando kuping kucing yang ia pakai, lalu menyematkannya pada rambut Akashi. Kuroko semakin tersenyum lebar. Akashi_-kun_ terlihat _kawaii_ sekali memakai bando itu, pikirnya.

"Aku pinjamkan bando kucingku padamu, tapi nanti kau harus mengembalikannya padaku. Jadi kita harus bertemu lagi, _ne_ Akashi_-kun_." Ujar Kuroko polos.

Kedua pria berjas yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tersenyum—ikut merasa senang ketika baru kali ini mereka melihat tuan mudanya berinteraksi dengan seseorang selain keluarga dan pelayannya, tanpa berniat menyela.

Akashi meraba bando kuping kucing yang sudah terpasang di atas kepalanya, dia tersenyum geli. Sudah lama sebenarnya dia ingin mencoba memakai benda seperti ini.

Tak lama Akashi melambaikan tangan pada Kuroko, tanda salam perpisahan. Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, diikuti oleh kedua pria berjas yang sebelumnya membungkuk memberi salam pada Kuroko.

Kuroko masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dia memandang ke arah tiga orang di depannya yang berjalan semakin menjauh itu. Perasaannya sangat aneh. Bocah kecil itu tak mengerti, tapi mendadak dia merasa ingin sekali menangis lagi, saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Akashi Seijuurou_-kun_…"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah mobil mewah, seorang anak lelaki berambut merah memandang keluar kaca mobilnya. Rupanya, kelap-kelip lampu-lampu di luar lebih menarik perhatiannya. Tangannya tak henti mengusap bando kuping kucing pemberian seseorang. Ternyata ingatannya masih melayang pada kejadian di taman hiburan beberapa jam lalu. Akashi Seijuurou kembali tersenyum untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya hari itu.

'_**Terima kasih untuk semuanya…**_

Samar, entah bagaimana dalam benaknya dia merasa ada satu nama yang menggema.

…_**Kuroko Tetsuya…'**_

**Terinspirasi setelah melihat fanart chibi!Kuro kissu chibi!Aka, jadilah cerita gaje seperti ini. Another fanfiction for akakuroxygen challenge. Seneng rasanya bisa dapet banyak asupan ff dari pair tercinta, ditambah bisa ikut meramaikan pula. Haha. Yang akhir nih. Lumayan nambah masukan (walau gaje) pengisi waktu malem minggu. : D  
**

**Next~**

**Silahkan di review~**


End file.
